The Best Thing Are Always The Worst For You
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: Harry Potter's seventh year begins, and Draco Malfoy comes with it. After seeing him as good as kill Dumbledore, Harry's not a man for Draco to mess with. HD. Rated T, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So here's my lates story. And, i know it may be harsh, but I am gonna kill hint-of-mayhem. She's my mate, is an amazing writer, but has got me hooked on this damned pairing. This is my second new story that features it. Happy now Jess? Neho, hope you enjoy it, it's another attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the characters are entirely J.K.Rowlings, the lucky cow.**

Story: The Best Things Are Always The Worst For You.

Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury, Like A Teenager Woken At The Crack Of Dawn… Ish.

"Er… Harry? Dude, you might wanna get up now." Ron pleaded with his unconscious friend. He knew Harry rarely got a good nights sleep, and that it was best to let him sleep when he could. But alas, he began to poke his friend awake. "MATE! We're gonna miss the damned train."

"Wassa time?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the pillow that was obstructing his mouth.

"It's eight o-clock. Get UP, Man! We'll be late!"

Harry groaned. Eight o-clock? A truly ungodly hour of the morning. He turned over. "Don' wanna. Good dream. Sleepy." there was a pause as Harry began to drift off. "OW!"

"I said get up!! I won't be late, not this time! And I am not missing a chance to see Hermione before we get to Hogwarts." Ron was already up, dressed and fully packed. And being hugely Hemione-ish as he frantically rushed round the room looking for things he might have overlooked.

Harry gingerly picked himself off the floor. Ron and Hermione had (finally, in Harry's opinion) got together at the end of last year. Far from feeling outcast, the couple had managed, somehow, to become closer to Harry and each other than was surely impossible.

"Alright, lover boy, I'm up."

Ron blushed, his customary red ears just showing under his long ginger hair. "Shuddup Harry." he did another circle of his room, "And for Merlins sake, hurry up!"

Harry stood straight, one hand at his side, the other doing a military salute. "Yes General!" next second he had been hit in the stomach with his _Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7_, and Ron was nowhere in sight. Laughing, Harry stood up and got changed in record time. Five minutes to be exact. (**A/n honestly, how come it takes men such a short time to get ready? And we women have to be at it from half past six?!**)

Ron entered the room and jumped when he nearly ran into Harry going the other way. "You're finished already?"

Harry smirked, a perfect opportunity to exact revenge for being tossed out of bed. "Ron, I, unlike you, am not incapable of being ready before the day we leave. I am organised. My bag was ready last night."

If looks could kill, Harry would have been hung, drawn, quartered, grated, incinerated and buried six miles under. Suppressing a burst of laughter, Harry side-stepped his best friend and promptly collided with another red-head on her way up the stairs, sending them both toppling to the bottom landing. Harry, being the gallant young man, immediately went to help Ron's sister, ignoring his own bruises.

"Ginny? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone was coming up the stairs."

Ginny stood up "It's ok Harry." she winced as she moved.

"Sorry." Harry said. He performed a healing spell on her and then realised he was in pain as well. "Ow." Casting the healing spell on himself, he turned to see Ron, laughing his head off, holding onto the banister rail at the top of the stairs for support. "Gin, what was the incantation for that bat-bogey hex?"

Half an hour later, they were in the car speeding down the motorway. Harry sat back in the chair, thinking about his dream. It had been a very strange one. Mainly because it was a good one, but still strange ignoring that. It had been as though he was awake, but unable to see people properly, or to hear their voices, or even recognise a man from a woman. It had been like looking into the future through frosted glass. He'd seen himself (the only figure he could see properly) walking through a house. He'd seen the other him talking to someone and hugging them. He'd felt intuitively, that his future self and this other person were very much in love. Though, no features were distinguishable, not even hair colour, but the figure had definitely been human. It was so difficult to describe, but he had felt… safe. And warm. He knew he knew the other person, but could not place them. He supposed he'd work it out eventually. At least he had got enough sleep.

As they arrived at the station, (twenty minutes early. Ron had got a battering as he'd put the clocks forward) Harry suddenly felt that warm, safe feeling. It vanished however, when he saw they had company.

"Look, it's the Pothead!"

Harry snapped. Within seconds, Harry had pinned Malfoy to the ground, his fist raised, ready to strike.

"Harry, NO!" two pairs of hands pulled Harry off the blonde. Turning round, he saw that the stronger pair of hands holding him belonged to Ginny. She released him and spoke again. "Harry, I know, but you can't hurt him! For one, you may get hurt, for another, you'll loose your badge! Think what Hermione would say if she got stuck with Ernie McMillan as head boy!"

"Head boy? You're not… you can't be!" Malfoy was back on his feet.

Harry leapt forwards, but Ginny beat him to it. Crunch. She'd punched him. Hard. "Don't you come near us! You may have fooled the Ministry into believing your innocent, but we know. We've seen Harry's memory. WE KNOW!" with that they left to get on the train, Malfoy behind them, nursing his fully broken nose. For a moment, as he looked back at the Slytherin, Harry felt it again. That warmth and safety, and happiness, but also a strong sense of sympathy, and a need to help and comfort, when he saw Malfoy wince as he touched his nose. It was almost as though… no, forget it.

"I thought you said I shouldn't." he said, grinning at Ginny.

"Yes, I said _you_ shouldn't. I, on the other hand, _can_." she said with a smirk to beat any Slytherin's. "Besides, I'm just a Prefect (though God knows why) so it doesn't matter as much! Plus, he can't do anything about me. _He_ lost his Prefect status at the end of last year. Plus, if he hurt me, I wouldn't get blamed, all I'd have to say is that he started it! Who do you think they'll believe? Me, poor, 'innocent'" here she did quote marks with her fingers, "Ginny Weasley. Or him, pathetic, stupid, bastard-of-a-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy?"

"Fair point." Harry said, thanking Merlin that Ginny was on _their _side, not the other's.

"Harry, Ginny and I'll find us a compartment, you go to the Heads meeting and then you and Hermione can find us there." Ron said, slightly wary of his little sister.

"Ok, see you in a minute." with that, Ron and Ginny set off down the train, Ginny looking back to smile at Harry. It was a shame, but it couldn't be helped. He'd had to break up with her. He'd had to. But now it was all fine. She'd found the perfect guy for her. His name was John Cresswell. He was in Harry's year, and a member of the D.A. Don't get the wrong idea, she still loved Harry, and he her back, but it was a different love. More very close brother and sister love. Sighing, Harry set off down the corridor. As he neared the Head's compartment, he could hear Hermione giving a lecture.

"… after what Filch told you last year, I thought that would be the end of it. I will not tolerate such things as stink bombs. As Head girl, I… Harry!" she flung herself at the boy.

"Hey Mione. Oi, you, give that here. You know you can't have those. Give it over now and it'll be our secret." the second year deposited the blue ball into Harry's hand, then left, smiling.

"Since when did you start setting store by the rules?" Hermione asked as she looked Harry over. _God he's tall now,_ she thought.

"Since I got this." he showed her his badge.

"WOOOOHOOOO! I knew it was you! Well, you or Ron. It couldn't have been anyone else."

"Well, McGonagall sure has the madness thing down. Making _me _Head boy? Shocking. Now to the meeting." he did the superman pose and set of down the corridor and into the compartment, Hermione behind him laughing.

"Right, now that's done, we better find the others." Harry said, a twinkle in his eye, as though he knew what was about to happen. Hermione squealed and dragged him down the train, proving Harry's prediction right.

"Ron!!!" as soon as they arrived at the compartment where the others sat, Hermione flung herself at Ron and kissed him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, GET A ROOM!" Ginny said, picking up her newspaper and blocking the kissing couple from view. "Eugh." she said with a shudder.

A second later, John was at the door. "Hi guys." he said "Hey Gin-Gin."

Ginny glared at him. "It's Ginny!! Not Ginny-kins, not Gin-Gin, GINNY!!!" she threw her paper at her brother in an attempt to relieve her fury. By the look on her face, as Ron rubbed his left eye, it worked.

John smirked, leaned over and kissed her gently.

Ginny smiled reluctantly. "Oh alright, your forgiven, just this once."

"Yay!" John said, clapping his hands, his voice childlike. Ginny giggled.

"Meh, I feel lonely now." Harry flopped back in his seat.

"Don't get me started, Potter." Ginny said, sternly. Unfortunately, her lips twitched, giving away the fact that she was, of course, only kidding. Still, she looked scary, and Harry didn't fancy loosing any limbs right now.

"Sorry, Gin." he said, smiling.

"For the love of Pete, it's GINNY!!!!" they all laughed and spent the remainder of the journey teasing Ginny and playing Exploding Snap.

**A/n: Well? I know, it's not got much Draco/Harry, but it will have! R&R please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well, next Chapter. Hope you like it, even though it's a bit weird. If it is truly bad, tell me what is wrong and I'll edit and repost. As I lack a beta I never have any feed-back, so yours would be **_**really**_** helpful. Thanks, and be nice!**

**Disclaimer: The Twins are mine!!!! The rest, however, is not. sobs**

**Chapter 2: Annoying Twins and Confusing Dreams.**

On arrival at the castle, it happened again. That warmth. To be honest, Harry found it rather un-nerving, especially as it happened whilst he was near the Slytherin table. Though he laughed along with the rest when they spotted Malfoy, his nose still dripping blood, he was not really paying attention.

What was it? Why was it happening? Was he imagining it? Was it a good thing? Or was it a really bad thing? His stomach jolted. Voldemort… could it be him? Could he be planting these things in his head? It was possible, but somehow he thought not. But it _might_ be… well, no point in worrying now, it's not as though he could do anything about it at present. Lifting his head, he saw Professor Flitwick taking the stool and hat out of the hall. Oh, he'd missed the Sorting. Looking down the table he noticed a pair of green haired twins, looking curiously at him. When they made eye-contact, their faces split into identical mischievous grins.

"Oh bugger." Harry said, his head falling onto the table with a bang.

"What is it, mate?" Ron looked curiously at his friend who had now started banging his head repeatedly on the table.

"Just look down there." Harry said, between head bangs. "Imagine those green haired twins with red hair."

"Oh bugger…" Ron breathed.

"As if we didn't have enough to do, now we have to put up with another Fred and George!" he lifted his head up slightly.

"What about Gred and Feorge?" Hermione, Ginny and John looked confused.

Neither Harry nor Ron spoke, they simply pointed.

"Oh bugger!" the girls chorused.

"Excellent…" whispered John, grinning evilly.

Dinner finally finished and McGonagall had said her piece. It had not been a very good meal for Harry. Simultaneously trying not to be scared of the new twins and ignoring this random happy feeling was not an easy task.

Harry finally fell through the portrait hole at gone twelve, after doing his head-boy duties. He would have been very happy just to fall asleep then and there. However, life was never as kind as that.

"Wha're you doin'?" someone said in an unfamiliar Northern accent.

"Wha's'i' look like?" another person, with an identical accent. "'E's bein' lazy."

"Not." Harry groaned.

"Oh, 'e lives!" one of them spoke again.

Harry sat up and his eyes focused on the twins he'd seen earlier. They were crouching on the floor two feet in front of him.

"'Ello 'Arry." The right one said.

"Y'a'right?" Said the left.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Harry asked.

"Why? 'Snot like we' sleep anyway."

"I'm Alex by the way." The one on the left offered his right hand.

"'N' I'm Dan." The right one offered his left.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said, shaking both their hands at once, not an easy task. Then, "Why green?" he gestured at the spikey-hair on the twins' heads.

"Ya' righ'." Dan said, looking at Alex.

"Don' look righ'." Said Alex, looking at Dan.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Purple." They said with a nod. A split second later their hair was in jaw length purple bangs.

"What the…?" Harry jumped to his feet. "You're metamorphagi?!"

"Yup!" the twins said with a grin.

"Can' change on our own, though." Alex sighed.

"Gotta both do it." Dan shook his head.

"One changes, t'other one changes too." Alex explained.

"The cause o' many an argument." Dan nodded.

"But' could be worse." Alex looked at his brother.

"Aye, could 'ave no twin." Dan agreed.

"'N' if we di'n't 'ave a twin…" Alex started.

"We woul'n't be twins!" Dan finished.

"'N' if we weren't twins…" Alex began.

"We woul'n't know 'alf as much…" Dan continued.

"Like wha't'other one's doin'…" Alex reasoned.

"Where t'other one is…" Dan listed.

"'N' we woul'n't know," they both said, looking at Harry, "Who you fancy, 'n' who fancies you."

Harry had not yet recovered enough from the tennis match effect to take in what the two boys had said. "Wait, what?"

"Ah…"

"…Bless 'im."

"Bloomin' clueless…"

"…Not like t'other one."

"Will you bloody stop that?!" Harry shouted. "It's really confusing."

"Tha's no'our problem." Alex grinned.

"Nah, i's yours." Dan smirked.

And with that the two lads ran up the stairs, laughing manically.

"I'm gonna go crazy before the years out." Harry said to himself.

"Tha's the plan!" came a reply from the next floor up.

Draco Malfoy, despite appearances, was actually very quick thinking. He'd been having dreams for a while, and, naturally, he understood these dreams to be more that dreams. They were, of course, premonitions. He must, obviously, be sharing these with someone else, though until he was on the 9 and ¾ platform did he realise that the blurry shape present in the visions was Harry Potter. Well, he had liked Harry for a while, understandably he had had some dreams about the brunette, but these were different. Less intimate, and… happier.

Well, he then thought, he is the person, I will live the premonition with him. A sudden though came to him. Could he interact with Harry in the 'dreams' and woo him through them. It could work. And it was safer than trying it in person. He touched his smarting nose. That Weasley girl was quite strong, mind you, growing up with six older brothers had to have some benefits, learning how to punch was obviously one of them. Well, one way to find out if his idea would work.

He leapt out of his chair and down the sloped passageway to the Slytherin boys dorm. See you in a minute Harry, he thought.

When Harry finally went to bed, at gone two, he fell on his bed without undressing and was asleep within seconds.

The dream had been waiting. Except… it was different. The blurry figure spoke.

Hmmm, though Harry, that's weird. That hasn't happened before.

The voice was definitely male, deep too. It was so familiar and yet… he just could not place it. The man, as he knew it was now, rarely left Harrys side. He seemed to want to contact Harry, and though he could speak, he was having difficulty putting a sentence together.

"_What? Are you nervous, love?_" Harry heard himself say.

"_Somewhat, yes._" Said the man. "_You've had this effect on me for a while. Whenever I see you, I have to insult you because I don't know what else to say._"

The dream Harry, for the normal Harry had no power over what was said, laughed and said, "_We hurt the ones we love the most eh?_"

Draco could see the dream Harry perfectly, but it was obvious that he could only hear Draco. Ah well, the blonde thought, better than nothing.

"_Indeed we do. But I wish it weren't that way._" He was choosing his words very carfully. He didn't want to give too much away.

"_Eh, if it works…_" Dream Harry didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to as the meaning was plain. Why stop something if it works?

"_Well, I don't like the fact that it works._" Draco said, imperiously.

"_Bless,_" 'Harry' laughed, "_Come on, we've got things to do._"

Harry was screaming at his dream self to stay and find out who this was. But, as luck would have it, the man in his dream accepted the goodbye and faded away.

Harry turned to his dream self. "Thanks a bunch, mate."

Dream Harry smiled and said, "_All in good time. Wakey wakey!_"

Next second, Harry was looking at the red hangings of his bed. Checking his watch, he forced himself out of bed. Returning to sleep was impossible and pointless. He'd never manage to fall asleep again and if he did, he'd be late.

Muttering obscenities, he took about half an hour to slowly get up, shower, change and leave the dorm. Checking his watch again, his cursing went up a notch as he saw he had only ten minutes to get to potions all the way down in the dungeons.

He reached the room with seconds to spare and sat at the only availably desk in the room, right infront of a certain Slytherin. Not that he noticed as he shared a mouthed argument with Hermione, who chastised him for sleeping in.

"Right! I want you to work in pairs today!" Said Slughorn. He'd stayed on as tribute to Dumbledore, though many suspected he liked it more at Hogwarts than on his own Merlins-knows-where. "I have written the instructions up on the board and we will be testing your potions at the end of the lesson. Before we start however, I think it best to tell you what you will be making. It is a solution called Vampidon, can anyone…? Ah, Miss Granger."

"Vampidon is a substitute for blood and is drunk by vampires who do not wish to cause harm to humans, but need the correct balance of substances. It can also be used by humans to replenish lost blood. It is easier than the spell that replicates it and it causes the recipient less pain or discomfort." Hermione gave her usual text book answer.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, pair up and get on."

"Er… Professor? I don't have a partner. Could I go in a three with Ron and Hermione?"

"No dear boy, this is a pair project. You will have to do it on your own, and if you're really struggling, just shout, and I'll give you a hand." Slughorns respect of Harrys potions skills had gone down a notch, but he seemed to want to bring out Lily's genious in him.

Half way through the class, Harry happened to over hear part of the conversation between Malfoy and Knot.

"I hate doing this." Knot said, as he sliced the slugs needed for the potion. "The way we do it, I mean. I'm sure they could find a better way."

"Eh, if it works…" Malfoy said. "And I know you don't like the fact that it works, but it does."

Harry froze, finely chopped caterpillar still in his hand which hovered over his cauldron. Then he whipped his head around to look at Malfoy.

Draco cursed himself. Damnit man! Why did you have to say that? He knew Harry was watching him. He wanted desperately to say something nice, or tolerable, but as usual his traitorous mouth had other ideas.

"Take a picture, Potty, it'll last longer." He looked up at Harry, who was staring at him open mouthed. "Merlin Pots, I know I'm gorgeous, but there's no need to drool."

Harry glared at Malfoy, ignoring that bloody happy feeling. Turning back to his potion, he thought, no way is it Malfoy. He's too rude, constantly insulting everyone, especially me. **But,** said the part of his brain which always loved to contradict, **didn't the man say that was the only way he could talk to you?**

Harry was spared having to think about this by the puff of red smoke his potion gave off.

"Well done, Mr Potter! Full marks for being first to finish and get it right. A further ten points to Gryffindor and permission to leave early." Slughorn was obviously delighted.

Harry looked guiltily over at Hermione, expecting to be glared at. To his shock, she beemed at him, and gave him the thumbs up. Harry packed away his stuff and left the class room. Just before he shut the door he heard Slughorn exclaim.

"Well done, Mr Knot, Mr Malfoy. You may also leave early."

A/n: So?? Well if you like say, if you don't, say so, but nicely, I will ignore flames as they're rude and inconsiderate, but any helpful information I will be very thankful for.


End file.
